five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Week of Terror
A Week of Terror (or AWoT for short) is a page by Deadinside2. Animatronics? Distorted Freddy A very melted version of Freddy. He has no eyes and his top hat is ripped up. He activates on Night 3. Behavior Like the original he can't be seen by the lights. He can only be noticed by the fact that your oxygen supply is draining fast. Use the tazer on him. Distorted Bonnie Is only slightly melted much less than the others for sure. His ears are snapped open and are leaking oil. He is covered in oil as well like Bendy. Activates on Night 1. Behavior He is pretty basic. Just use the tazer on him. Distorted Chica and Distorted Cupcake She is probably the most melted. Her arm reaches down to the floor and her neck is completely snapped around. The cupcake has a bite taken out of it and bloodshot eyes. She activates on Night 1 and her cupcake on Night 4. Behavior Chica is pretty much the same as Bonnie. The cupcake however, is special. If it gets into your office it drains your oxygen so fast you don't have time to do anything. Instead set up a trap on a room it visits and it will be stunned for a while. Distorted Foxy While he isn't melted he is probably the most damaged. He is literally an unwithered foxy head on a pile of scrap parts. How does he move? Nobody knows! Activates on Night 2. Behavior Foxy is kinda special in being the only one to utilize the hide under the desk mechanic. Distorted Golden Freddy He is a normal golden Freddy except for one thing. His head is completely gone. It has wires sticking out as well. Activates on Night 5. Behavior Being headless, just stay completely still if he's in your office. Hybrid Endo 01 A mysterious creature. He is Endo 01 but with three heads, three arms and three legs. Activates on Night 6. Behavior He can't be stopped, only slowed down by traps or watching him on the cameras. Nights Night 1 Distorted Bonnie and Distorted Chica activate tonight. Phone Call "Wha-wha-what are you doing in that place it's- what even is this place actually. The animatronics are all meltey and weird and it shows up nowhere on the map! Um, for some reason I have some data on the animatronics there. I don't know how I got these they just showed up with the words "a game is no fun if it's unfair". Alright so here's what it says. Use the tazer on the chicken and bunny animatronics when there in the doorway. Push the button on the desk to refresh your oxygen if it's low and don't use the lights too often as they drain power. Also using the cameras does this too. I-I have no idea how this got here but thanks, I guess? I will try to get you out of there as soon as I can except I don't know where you are. And the police won't help. I mean a kidnapping at Freddy Fazbears Pizza? Hah! What a jest! Anyway I have to go. Good luck." Strategy This night is relatively easy, just don't overuse the power and shock the animatronics and your fine. Night 2 Distorted Foxy activates on this night. Phone Call "Oh hey your still there. Why can’t you escape? Oh, them being active makes sense. Anyway another file showed up at my house tonight. No idea who's doing it but I pretty sure it's whoever kidnapped you. Oh it's about the fox animatronic! Um, can't be seen in the lights use cameras hide under desk if you can't find him. Ok good to know. Wait a minute... how does he move? He's a pile of scrap! Ugh it doesn't really matter but anyway I have to go, surprisingly I have a life. Goodbye." Strategy This night is slightly more difficult then the last with the addition of Foxy. Keep an eye on him while keeping your oxygen high up enough and dealing with the other animatronics. Night 3 Distorted Freddy activates on this night as well as the tazer cooldown being introduced. Phone Call "Hey your still there. I'm still trying to pinpoint your exact location. It's really hard to be honest. Especially considering the place your at shouldnt exist. Um, let's get to the new files. Uh, the bear is stopped by the tazer. But he can't actually be seen with the lights. But he drains your oxygen so look out for that. Also about your tazer. A second file came today that says "this seems too easy" and someone might have messed with your tazer cause now it has to charge for a small bit before firing. A small change but if these things get more active it could get deadly. Again, I have to leave. Good luck." Strategy Again, the difficulty is slightly raised with the addition of Freddy. Keep attention to your oxygen supply. The tazer cooldown is a major hindrance as well. Night 4 Distorted Cupcake activates on this night and introduces the traps mechanic. Today's call takes place at 11AM instead. Phone Call "Hello again, your fourth night, you must be really experienced by now. Anyway today's file is about the cupcake apparently. It is not affected by the tazer. Instead you have to make traps with the junk behind you and place in a camera? Weird. If it gets in it will drain your oxygen entirely. It takes half an hour to make a trap. so that's why I'm calling you early so you can get jump started on production. Again I have to go. Good luck. Don't die now." Strategy This night is quite difficult with the addition of Distorted Cupcake. The traps mechanic can be difficult to get used to, so be careful. Night 5 Distorted Golden Freddy activates on this night. Phone Call ”''Um, hey, I’m calling this to tell you something isn’t up at my house. I keep hearing weird noises that can’t be natural. Regardless, there is another file. Yellowbear, it is called. Apparently, if you see it, just, be still until it leaves. It also has no head, just felt like informing you. Wait, who’s the-(Shamrock Guy starts talking). SEE YOU TOMORROW.”'' Strategy This night is very difficult as Golden Freddy can show up at bad times. This can make things difficult, but try to keep your cool. Mini-games Coming Soon! Night 6 Cutscene Coming Soon! Category:Games